babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
10m 10d
Ivents * 680n - Battle of Karbala: Shia Imam Husayn bin Ali, the grandson of the Prophet Muhammad, was decapitated by forces under Caliph Yazid I. This is commemorated by Shi'a Muslims as Aashurah. * 732n - Battle of Tours: Near Poitiers, France, leader of the Franks, Charles Martel and his men, defeat a large army of Moors, stopping the Muslims from spreading into Western Europe. The governor of Cordoba, Abdul Rahman Al Ghafiqi, is killed during the battle. *1471n - Battle of Brunkeberg in Stockholm: Sten Sture the Elder, the Regent of Sweden, with help of farmers and miners, repels an attack by Christian I, King of Denmark. *1575n - Battle of Dormans: Roman Catholic forces under Duke Henry of Guise defeated the Protestants, capturing Philippe de Mornay among others. *1582n - Bikos đe Gregorian kälendār riform dè implimènteiçion, nigè dei wa not dū iksist in Italia, Polènd, Portugal en Espanya. *1631n - A Saxon army takes over Prague. *1780n - The 1780n Great Hurricän in Karibbiàn Hói kills 20,000-30,000 pīpol. *1845n - In Annapolis, Maryland, the Naval School (later renamed the United States Naval Academy) opens with 50 midshipmen students and seven professors. *1860n - The original cornerstone of the University of the South is laid in Sewanee, Tennessee. *1868n - Carlos Céspedes issues the Grito de Yara from his plantation, La Demajagua, proclaiming Cuba's independence. *1889n - Barnard College is founded. *1910n - Tau Epsilon Phi Fraternity is established at Columbia University. *1911n - Wuchang Uprising leads to the demise of Qing Dynasty, the last Imperial court in China, and the founding of the Republic of China. * 1911n - The KCR East Rail commences service between Kowloon and Canton. *1913n - U.S. President Woodrow Wilson triggers the explosion of the Gamboa Dike thus ending construction on the Panama Canal. *1919n - Richard Strauss' opera Die Frau ohne Schatten receives its debut performance in Vienna. *1920n - The Carinthian Plebiscite determines that the larger part of Carinthia became part of Austria. *1933n - United Airlines Chesterton Crash: A United Airlines Boeing 247n is destroyed by sabotage, the first such proven case in the history of commercial aviation. *1935n - A tornado destroys the 160 metre tall wooden radio tower in Langenberg. As a result of this catastrophe, few wooden towers are constructed after this date. *1938n - The Blue Water Bridge opens, connecting Port Huron, Michigan and Sarnia, Ontario * 1938n - The Munich Agreement cedes the Sudetenland to Nazi Germany. *1944n - Holocaust: 800 Gypsy children are systematically murdered at Auschwitz death camp. *1954n - The Communist Party of Honduras is founded. *1957n - U.S. President Dwight D. Eisenhower apologises to the finance minister of Ghana, Komla Agbeli Gbdemah, after he was refused service in a Dover, Delaware restaurant. *1963n - France cedes control of the Bizerte naval base to Tunisia. *1967n - The Outer Space Treaty, signed on January 27n by more than sixty nations, enters into force. *1969n - King Crimson releases their debut album, In the Court of the Crimson King, considered by many to be the first progressive rock album. *1970n - Fiji becomes independent. * 1970n - In Montreal, Quebec, a national crisis hits Canada when Quebec Vice-Premier and Minister of Labour Pierre Laporte becomes the second statesman kidnapped by members of the FLQ terrorist group. *1971n - Sold, dismantled and moved to the United States, the London Bridge reopens in Lake Havasu City, Arizona. *1973n - Vice President of the United States Spiro Agnew resigns after being charged with federal income tax evasion. *1979n - The Pac-Man arcade game is released to the Japanese market by Namco. *1985n - United States Navy F-14 fighter jets intercept an Egyptian plane carrying the Achille Lauro cruise ship hijackers and force it to land at a NATO base in Sigonella, Sicily where they are arrested. *1986n - An earthquake measuring 7.5 on the Richter Scale strikes San Salvador, El Salvador, killing an estimated 1,500 people. *1995n - South African President Nelson Mandela attends Genadendal. *1997n - An Austral Airlines DC-9-32n crashes and explodes near Nuevo Berlin, Uruguay, killing 74. Cutsài *1567n - Infanta Caterina Micaela of Spain (d. 1597n) *1678n - John Campbell, 2nd Duke of Argyll, Scottish soldier (d. 1743n) *1684n - Antoine Watteau, French painter (d. 1721n) *1700n - Lambert-Sigisbert Adam, French sculptor (d. 1759n) *1731n - Henry Cavendish, British scientist (d. 1810n) *1780n - John Abercrombie, Scottish physician (d. 1844n) *1794n - William Whiting Boardman, American politician (d. 1871n) *1813n - Giuseppe Verdi, Italian composer (d. 1901n) *1819n - Heinrich Joseph Dominicus Denzinger, German theologian (d. 1883n) *1825n - Paul Kruger, President of the Transvaal Republic (d. 1904n) *1828n - Samuel J. Randall, Speaker of the United States House of Representatives (d. 1890n) *1830n - Queen Isabella II of Spain (d. 1904n) *1834n - Aleksis Kivi, Finnish author (d. 1872n) *1837n - Robert Gould Shaw, American Army officer (d. 1863n) *1861n - Fridtjof Nansen, Norwegian explorer, Nobel laureate (d. 1930n) *1863n - Louis Cyr, French Canadian strongman (d. 1912n) * 1863n - Helen Dunbar, American actress (d. 1933n) *1864n - T. Frank Appleby, United States Congressman from New Jersey (d. 1924n) *1870n - Ivan Alekseyevich Bunin, Russian writer, Nobel laureate (d. 1953n) *1885n - Walter Anderson, German folklorist (d. 1962n) *1895n - Fridolf Rhudin Swedish actor and comedian (d. 1935n) * 1895n - Bhakti Raksaka Sridhara Deva Gosvami Maharaja, Indian guru (d. 1988n) * 1895n - Wolfram von Richthofen, German field marshal (d. 1945n) *1898n - Lilly Daché, French-born milliner (d. 1989n) *1900n - Helen Hayes, American actress (d. 1993n) *1901n - Alberto Giacometti, Swiss sculptor (d. 1966n) *1903n - Vernon Duke, American composer and songwriter (d. 1969n) * 1903n - Prince Charles of Belgium, Prince Regent of Belgium (d. 1983n) *1906n - Paul Creston, American composer (d. 1985n) * 1906n - R.K. Narayan, Indian novelist (d. 2001n) *1908n - Johnny Green, American songwriter, arranger and conductor (d. 1989n) * 1908n - Mercè Rodoreda, Catalan novelist (d. 1983n) *1913n - Claude Simon, French writer, Nobel laureate (d. 2005n) *1914n - Tommy Fine, American baseball player (d. 2005n) * 1914n - Ivory Joe Hunter, American R&B singer (d. 1974n) *1917n - Thelonious Monk, American jazz pianist (d. 1982n) *1923n - Nicholas Parsons, English actor *1924n - James Clavell, Australian author (d. 1994n) * 1924n - Ed Wood, American filmmaker (d. 1978n) * 1924n - Ludmilla Tchérina, French ballet dancer and actress (d. 2004n) *1925n - Great Antonio, Croatian-Canadian strongman (d. 2001n) *1926n - Richard Jaeckel, American actor (d. 1997n) *1927n - Dana Elcar, American actor (d. 2005n) *1930n - Mustafa Zaidi, Pakistani poet (d. 1970n) * 1930n - Yves Chauvin, French chemist, Nobel laureate * 1930n - Harold Pinter, English playwright, Nobel laureate *1932n - Harry Smith, English footballer *1933n - Jay Sebring, American hair stylist and Manson murder victim (d. 1969n) *1935n - André Bureau, French Canadian communications executive *1938n - Moriyama Daido, Japanese photographer *1941n - Peter Coyote, American actor *1942n - Radu Vasile, Romanian Prime Minister, 17 April 1998- 13 December 1999 *1946n - Charles Dance, English actor * 1946n - Naoto Kan, Japanese politician * 1946n - John Prine, American singer * 1946n - Chris Tarrant, English TV presenter * 1946n - Ben Vereen, American actor * 1946n - Peter Mahovlich, Canadian ice hockey player * 1946n - Mildred Grieveson (aka: Anne Mather, Caroline Fleming, Cardine Fleming), English writer *1947n - Martin Ruane, English professional wrestler (d. 1998n) *1948n - Séverine, French singer * 1948n - Ed Volker, American musician *1951n - Epeli Ganilau, Fijian statesman *1953n - Midge Ure, Scottish musician * 1953n - Gus Williams, American basketball player * 1954n - Rekha, Bollywood actress * 1955n - David Lee Roth, American singer (Van Halen) *1956n - Amanda Burton, Northern Irish actress *1957n - Rumiko Takahashi, Japanese artist *1958n - Tanya Tucker, American singer *1959n - Kirsty MacColl, English singer (d. 2000n) * 1959n - Bradley Whitford, American actor *1960n - Eric Martin, American singer (Mr. Big) *1961n - Jodi Benson, American voice actress * 1961n - Henrik Jørgensen, Danish marathon runner * 1961n - Julia Sweeney, American actress and comedian *1963n - Anita Mui, Hong Kong singer (d. 2003n) * 1963n - Daniel Pearl, American journalist (d. 2002n) * 1963n - Jolanda de Rover, Dutch swimmer * 1963n - Vegard Ulvang, Norwegian cross-country skier. *1964n - Jim Rome, sports talk radio host and host of The Jim Rome Show. *1965n - Chris Penn, American actor (d. 2006n) *1965n - Clive Jones, British engineer * 1965n - Rebecca Pidgeon, American actress * 1965n - Toshi, Japanese singer (X Japan) *1966n - Tony Adams, English footballer *1967n - Jonathan Littell, French-American writer *1968n - Bart Brentjens, Dutch mountain biker *1969n - Brett Favre, American football player * 1969n - Wendi McLendon-Covey, American actress *1970n - Dean Kiely, Irish footballer * 1970n - Silke Kraushaar-Pielach, German luger * 1970n - Bai Ling, Chinese American actress * 1970n - Corinna May, German singer * 1970n - Sir Matthew Pinsent, English rower *1971n - Ian Bennett, English footballer * 1971n - Evgeny Kissin, Russian pianist *1972n - Alexei Zhitnik, Russian ice hockey player *1973n - Mario López, American actor * 1973n - Semmy Schilt, Dutch kickboxer *1974n - Dale Earnhardt Jr., American race car driver * 1974n - Assi Cohen, Israeli comedian and actor * 1974n - Julio Ricardo Cruz, Argentinian footballer * 1974n - Chris Pronger, Canadian ice hockey player *1975n - Plácido Polanco, Dominican baseball player *1976n - Bob Burnquist, Brazilian-born skateboarder * 1976n - Pat Burrell, American baseball player *1978n - Jodi Lyn O'Keefe, American actress *1979n - Mya Harrison, American singer * 1979n - Nicolás Massú, Chilean tennis player * 1979n - Ahn Chil Hyun (Kangta), lead singer of the former South Korean group H.O.T. *1980n - Tim Maurer, American singer (Suburban Legends) * 1980n - Elvis Hammond, Ghanaian footballer * 1980n - Wu Chun, Brunei Born Taiwanese Actor *1982n - Amon Buchanan, Australian rules footballer * 1982n - Hideki Mutoh, Japanese racing driver *1983n - Vusimuzi Sibanda, Zimbabwean cricketer *1984n - Stephanie Cheng, Hong Kong singer * 1984n - Chiaki Kuriyama, Japanese actress * 1984n - Paul Posluszny, American football player *1985n - Dominique Cornu, Belgian professional cyclist Ŋauau * 19n - Germanicus, Roman general (b. 15 BC) * 680n - Husayn ibn Ali, Shi'a imam, Mahomet's grandson (b. 626n) * 732n - Abdul Rahman Al Ghafiqi, Moorish Governor of Andalusia * 833n - al-Ma'mun, Abbasid caliph of Baghdad (b. 786n) *1359n - King Hugh IV of Cyprus (b. 1295n) *1459n - Gianfrancesco Poggio Bracciolini, Italian humanist and classicist (b. 1380n) *1531n - Huldrych Zwingli, Swiss reformer (killed in battle) (b. 1484n) *1659n - Abel Tasman, Dutch explorer (b. 1603n) *1674n - Thomas Traherne, English poet *1691n - Isaac de Benserade, French poet (b. 1613n) *1708n - David Gregory, Scottish astronomer (b. 1659n) *1714n - Pierre Le Pesant, sieur de Boisguilbert, French economist (b. 1646n) *1720n - Antoine Coysevox, French sculptor (b. 1640n) *1723n - William Cowper, 1st Earl Cowper, Lord Chancellor of England (b. 1665n) *1725n - Philippe de Rigaud Vaudreuil, Governor-General of New France (b. 1643n) *1747n - John Potter, Archbishop of Canterbury (b. 1674n) *1759n - Granville Elliott, British military officer (b. 1713n) *1765n - Lionel Sackville, 1st Duke of Dorset, Lord Lieutenant of Ireland (b. 1688n) *1795n - Francesco Antonio Zaccaria, Italian theologian and historian (b. 1714n) *1806n - Louis Ferdinand of Prussia, German prince (b. 1772n) *1827n - Ugo Foscolo, Italian writer (b. 1778n) *1837n - Charles Fourier, French philosopher (b. 1772n) *1872n - William H. Seward, United States Secretary of State (b. 1801n) *1875n - Aleksey Konstantinovich Tolstoy, Russian novelist, poet and dramatist (b. 1817n) *1876n - Charles Joseph Sainte-Claire Deville, French geologist (b. 1814n) *1893n - Lip Pike, American baseball player (b. 1845n) *1901n - Lorenzo Snow, fifth president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (b. 1814n) *1913n - Katsura Taro, Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1848n) * 1913 - Adolphus Busch, American brewer (Anheuser-Busch) (b. 1839n) *1914n - King Carol I of Romania (b. 1839n) *1927n - Gustave Whitehead, German-born inventor (b. 1874n) *1930n - Adolf Engler, German botanist (b. 1844n) *1939n - Eleanor Rigby, a real person whose name may have suggested the title to The Beatles song (b. 1895n) *1940n - Berton Churchill, Canadian actor (b. 1876n) *1957n - Karl Genzken, Nazi physician (b. 1885n) *1963n - Roy Cazaly, Australian rules footballer (b. 1893n) *1964n - Eddie Cantor, American singer and vaudeville performer (b. 1892n) * 1964 - Heinrich Neuhaus, Soviet pianist (b. 1888n) *1970n - Édouard Daladier, French politician (b. 1884n) *1971n - John Cawte Beaglehole, New Zealand historian (b. 1901n) *1976n - Silvana Armenulic, Yugoslavian folk singer (b. 1939n) *1977n - Angelo Muscat, Maltese actor (b. 1930n) *1978n - Ralph Metcalfe, American athlete (b. 1910n) * 1978 - Ralph Marterie, American big band leader (b. 1914n) *1979n - Christopher Evans, British psychologist and computer scientist (b. 1931n) * 1979 - Paul Paray, French conductor (b. 1886n) *1982n - Jean Effel, French painter and journalist (b. 1908n) *1983n - Ralph Richardson, English actor (b. 1902n) *1985n - Yul Brynner, Russian-born actor (b. 1920n) * 1985 - Orson Welles, American director and actor (b. 1915n) *1986n - Gleb Wataghin, Ukrainian-Italian physicist (b. 1899n) *1998n - Clark Clifford, United States Secretary of Defense (b. 1906n) *2000n - Sirimavo Bandaranaike, Prime Minister of Sri Lanka (b. 1916n) *2001n - Eddie Futch, American boxing trainer (b. 1911n) * 2001 - Vasily Mishin, Soviet rocket designer (b. 1917n) *2002n - Teresa Graves, American actress and singer (b. 1948n) *2003n - Eugene Istomin, American pianist (b. 1925n) *2004n - Ken Caminiti, American baseball player (b. 1963n) * 2004 - Christopher Reeve, American actor (b. 1952n) * 2004 - Arthur H. Robinson, American cartographer (b. 1915n) * 2004 - Maurice Shadbolt, New Zealand writer (b. 1932n) *2005n - Wayne Booth, American literary critic (b. 1921n) * 2005 - Milton Obote, President of Uganda (b. 1925n) *2006n - Michael John Rogers, English ornithologist (b. 1932n) * 2006 - Ian Scott, Canadian politician (b. 1934n) Holidays and observances * Occasionally (once every five or six years, when it falls on a Monday), October 10th is when Columbus Day and Canadian Thanksgiving are observed. Far less frequently, October 10th is coincidental with Yom Kippur. * Republic of China (Taiwan) - National Day (Double Tenth Day 雙十國慶) * Fiji - Fiji Day (National Day) * Japan - National Health-Sports Day * World Mental Health Day * North Korea - Party Foundation Party (celebration the founding of the Workers Party of Korea) * Finland - The Day of Finnish literature Ikstörnol liŋks * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- 10d